Crimson & Azure Thunders Collide Kishin vs Ryujin!
by Khaossonicv12
Summary: Sequel to "The Kishins & The Egg" It was a fine friday for Chiaki, Akira, and Zenki till a young girl came to the Enno Shrine in search for a friend, this is where the story begins... with more action, explosions, and bigger laughs! *updated version*


**Crimson & Azure Thunders Collide! Kishin vs Ryujin!**

**==Warning! The following is a one shot of fiction and no people were harmed in the making... and also Crimson thunder plus Azure thunder equal battle that shakes the fabric of the universe and reality itself! So always wait 90 minutes before reading... Enjoy XP==**

A peaceful Friday in Shikigami-Chou. Clear blue sky, fluffy white clouds and birds are chirping away in joy. We join two of the five main casts Chiaki and Akira as they relax and unwind after many battles against evil monsters... or after cleaning the entire Enno Shrine and organizing the library under the instruction of grandma Saki before leaving to aid Abbot Jukai in training new exorcists. Hey no one say the young priestess has to fight ONLY evil now huh? And yes, the other characters are still alive but the author can't fully bring them to the scenes... SHUT UP AND READ THE REST! [[Number of 4th wall broken - **1**]]

"HMMMMMMMM~~ It feels so gooood!" exclaimed Chiaki stretching her arms in the air after cleaning the shrine.

"Indeed." replied Akira waving a fan back and forth.

The blue-haired boy was nice to help Chiaki out with household chores unlike a certain red-headed demon kid on the roof, scratching his butts. Zenki minding his own business on the roof did not pay the slightest attention to what Chiaki, Akira and the others had been doing, instead he kept on rubbing the bump on his head. Why such a bump is there? Heard what happened last Sunday with a dragon egg already? -.-" [[Number of 4th wall broken - **2**]]

It was truly a good day for the three to relax without a care in the world when a girl about Chiaki's height in a star t-shirt and light blue jeans went standing in front of the Enno Shrine.

"Hello there, how can we help you?" Chiaki asked the newcomer.

"Hi, yeah, actually I..." replied the girl with enthusiasm.

"Excuse me for interfering, but may I know your name, miss?" Akira politely asked.

"OH! Sorry about that! Where's my manners?" She gasped, "My name's Kasumi Yume. Nice to meet you!"

The girl replied them with a broad grin then bend her head slightly forward.

"Nice to meet you too, Kasumi. My name is Chiaki Enno." replied the priestess with the same gesture.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kasumi. I am Akira Gotou." said the gentle boy, giving her a small bow and smiled.

"Pleasure's all mine!" Kasumi said with open arms of friendship.

"So how can we be of help to you, Kasumi?" Akira brought back the important topic.

"Well, I'm looking for a friend who got lost when we arrived to this town to look for a place to stay." Kasumi explained to Akira.

"Umn... what does he look like?"

"Lean, medium height, spiky white hair and..." A pause, "Maybe I should show you his photo, I'm not very good at describing people." ^-^;

"Speaking of which, how old are you Kasumi?" asked Chiaki curiously.

"Well I'm eighteen in a month." replied Kasumi while rummaging around in her bad for a picture taken recently with her friend.

"So you're about my age!" Chiaki exclaimed.

"Wow~~ what a nice coincidence!" Kasumi was amazed.

"Uh huh." Chiaki nodded, winking.

"How about you Akira?" The red-headed girl turned and flashed a bright smile to the boy standing next to them.

"Fourteen and five months." He politely replied, smiling.

"Really? You look quite mature compared to your age! What are you to Chiaki, by the way?"

"Ah, mmn...we..." Akira scratched his head.

"Friends, and best of the best, too." replied Chiaki waving her hand frantically. She turned to look at the clueless face of Akira and sweatdropped. Their relationship is pretty much complicated to someone, let alone a total stranger. :S

After examining the person in Kasumi's photo, Chiaki and Akira decided to show her around the city to look for her friend while having friendly chat. Unknowingly to the three, in the shopping district of Shikigami-Chou... a young male eighteen years of age with unruly white hair, tattered jeans, and sleeveless shirt was walking around, extremely bored and upset.

"Uhhhhhhm... I just had to leave ahead of Kasumi... Smooth move Ryu... smooth move..."

The boy we're seeing now is Ryu Kazuma, well hear more about him later. u-u

Back to Zenki... the boredom was bugging him too much that his eyes were running opposite directions.

"Uuuuuuuuggggghhhhhh nothing... I really hate boring days. I want some fight and some seeds...I AM BOOOO..." Zenki stopped and sensed something, something fierce; it wasn't from evil monsters of evil seeds... but something... GODLY. (Woooooo tension!) [[Number of 4th wall broken - **3**]]

Elsewhere Chiaki, Akira, and Kasumi were at the park relaxing, when something hit Kasumi in the head aka the memory of something reeeeaaaalllly important. o_o

"My God! I need to find Ryu asap!" exclaimed Kasumi standing up lightning fast.

"Ryu?" Chiaki wondered, surprisingly at the same time Zenki popped in from the air landing right next to Akira, sniffing out something.

"Zenki? What's wrong?" asked Akira, Kasumi was puzzled at the sight of Zenki.

"Hey Chiaki, who's that kid?" Kasumi asked unintentionally angered the little lord.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A KID?" Zenki hissed.

"Sorry... yikes." Kasumi apologized feeling a bit scared of the aggressive chibi.

"This is Zenki, a famous demon god who protects the world from evil. He's our friend." Akira explained to Kasumi.

"Really?" Kasumi wondered.

"I've learnt about that legend before, but you're sure this is HIM? Because he's just... a midget."

Kasumi responded with a sight of doubt. Zenki was again enraged until he sensed the same aura he had felt from the shrine! At the same time Ryu enter the site seeing Kasumi sitting with Chiaki, Akira, and Zenki.

"Yo Kasumi! Found ya!" said Ryu waving.

Chiaki instantly sensed something ferocious in the area! (SUSPENSE!) AND SH** WILL BE GOIN DOWN VIEWERS / READERS [[Number of 4th wall broken - **4**]]

"What is this ki I'm sensing?" Chiaki saw fierce eyes in the aura emitting from Ryu, thinking he is an evil being chasing Kasumi!

"Kasumi, get to safety! Zenki!" Chiaki exclaimed with assertiveness ready to cast the spell of Vajra.

"Do it already!" The red demon smirked as the white-haired boy was totally puzzled at the event occurring.

"What is up with that girl?" Ryu asked himself...

...until a mysterious sinister voice in his mind said, _FINALLY... FLESH PUNCHING BAGS..., _the voice echoed in Ryu's mind, body, and soul.

"Oh CRAP! **He **is coming out..."

Ryu feeling dizzy was unaware of his surrounding as a young girl's voice lifted full of great determination.

"BREAK FREE! VAJRA-ON-ARK!"

As the spell was cast Zenki glowed roaring and immediately transformed!

"Whoa! The chibi is glowing Akira!"

Kasumi shouted in amazement looking at Akira who did not flinched. Out from the light was a completely different entity whose height is 210cm and wardrobe a unique variety of colors, crossing his arms in superiority!

"THE INVINCIBLE ZENKI HAS RISEN AGAIN!" shouted with great ferocity the new entity.

"Wow!" Kasumi in amazement watching Zenki in his Ultimate Armature.

"Let's see now what kind of beast you are!" said the great demon lord as Chiaki got out of his range of attack with Akira and Kasumi.

"Be cautious, Zenki! There's something weird about his aura!" shouted Chiaki as she saw Ryu with a strange glow of ferocious blue aura.

"BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR MR FIERCEST DEMON GOD!" Ryu hissed, his voice rough and fierce.

"Oh NO! I was afraid of this!" Kasumi was shocked at the sight of Ryu and a wild blue flame that covered his entire body.

"What do you mean Kasumi?" Akira questioned turning to look at the red-haired girl who had a terrified look on her face.

"Well you see, my friend Ryu has another form! I completely forgot to tell you guys about... he is a descendent of a fierce dragon god that never hesitates to destroy whatever kinds of enemy that dare provoke him in his path!"

The information shocked both Akira and Chiaki who to some extent believed that the dragon god is Zenki's clone! (HORROR!)

The azure orb glowed brighter and illuminated the city, and out of the light was an entity at the same height of Zenki but with wild silvery hair similar to fire and lightning, wearing ancient vest without sleeves, pant robe of which the left leg was whole and the right was ripped halfway down, draconic eyes burning steel blue flames, a fang on the left side of his face mixed with a sinister smirk.

"THE ALMIGHTY ASURA HAS RESURRECTED!" roared the new entity with anticipation for a fight!

To Akira and Chiaki's surprise at the sight of Asura they were almost seeing TWO Zenkis, one was red and the other blue! One was fierce enough but two were over-ki!

"What power I sense..." Akira whispered in shock while Chiaki was completely stupefied by the aura being emitted from Asura.

"This... is... unbelievable..." Chiaki said, not out of fear but amazement.

"We gotta get to safer ground! This might get ugly!"

Kasumi said aloud to make sure her friends could hear her, little did Kasumi know Akira was going to a stance.

"Akira?" Kasumi asked as Akira emitted a soothing aura then shouted out something unusual to her.

"DEMON GOD TRANSFORMATION! AKASHA-ON!"

There was a bright flash of light shining every corner of the park which everyone was in. Then out of the light was a third entity in divine armature standing at 170cm with beautiful icy blue hair tied in a ponytail.

"THE LEGENDARY GOKI HAS DESCENDED FROM HEAVEN!" said the guardian god, standing high and proud.

"Woah! Is that Akira's true identity?" Kasumi in shock and amazement asked Chiaki who snapped back into reality.

"Master! Kasumi! Get behind me!" shouted Goki in a defensive stance to create the Heaven Shield as Chiaki and Kasumi scurried to his back without a word. Meanwhile Zenki and Asura the two titans were in an epic stare-down of epic proportions!

"HERE I COME YOU SORRY ASS DOPPELEGANGER!" roared the demon god dashing at great speed at the dragon god!

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A DOPPELGANGER ASSHOLE!" roared the dragon god also dashing at his opponent at equal speed as they both prepared to charge each other!

"CRIMSON THUNDER FIST!" Zenki said while his fist glowing red ready to strike Asura but at that same time the dragon god was ready to strike Zenki with his fist glowing blue!

"AZURE BLAZE CLAW!" Asura said just as the two attacks collided as the entire fabric of the universe was almost ripped apart by the mega shock! Hey! Has anyone felt something like a 110-million-magnitude earthquake like the one occurred near my house recently? XD [[**5th **time 4th wall broken]] XP

The ground around the entire Shikigami-Chou was shaking and breaking apart ALL except for the piece of land that Goki, Chiaki, and Kasumi were on.

"AW SNAP!" Kasumi was in complete shocked and freaked out at the sight of the battlefield as the two great gods were exchanging blow after blow from afar at least 4 miles long!

"We need to get those two STOPPED before the whole universe is destroyed!" Goki said noticing the fabric of the universe slowly breaking apart.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Kasumi pointing at the fierce battle.

"I got a spell that can seal Zenki's real power in!" Chiaki exclaimed.

"A spell... OH! I have one too that can revert Asura back to Ryu!"

Kasumi said and both friends gave each other a thumb up. (^.-')b Now the question for the three was how to get to Zenki and Asura who were currently in fierce combat.

"There's a stable road ahead!" Goki noticed a road that was still pretty normal! (IN APPROPRIATE CONDITION!) XD

Back to the gods of fighting...

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!**_

Zenki and Asura jumped off the broken pieces of ground charging each other with varied ferocious blows!

"FIGHTING PHOENIX FLIGHT!" Zenki launched his diamond axe at the dragon god!

"RAGING DRAGON GLIDE!" Asura fired off his golden sword at Zenki's axe as the two weapons shattered each other canceling out both attacks!

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT RED?" Asura taunted with much adrenalin at Zenki.

"I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!" Zenki replied showing no loss of breath.

The two lunged at each other and one could see semi-transparent forms of Zenki and Asura clashing! They were moving so fast and agilely that clashes where Asura hit Zenki and Zenki hit Asura were barely visible until the two titans punched each other so hard that chunks scattered every where, creating many obstacles for Goki and the girls! (YEAH!)

Back to the stable road where Goki was rushing to the scene of battle while carrying both Chiaki and Kasumi (front and back)! WOW SO NOBLE AND AWESOME! [[**6th** time 4th wall broken XP]] GOKI's ACTION SCENES START HERE!

"We're getting close, Master!"

Goki stated seeing a tornado mixed of crimson and azure that later caught Chiaki and Kasumi's eyes while debris went flying at them at high speed! (SHOCK!) But with great agility and the sharp instinct of a skillful guardian Goki was able to get Chiaki and Kasumi out of danger, quick-stepping and dodging everything being flung at them with his Light Shield while some voice similar to that of an animal in an abattoir was shrilling in the air.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried a cow flying around with a picket sign with words _*****SH$%4*&&*%&^$&^% BE GOIN' DOWN!*****_

Kasumi looked at Chiaki with puzzled expression, Chiaki nodded with a similar reaction as Kasumi sweatdropped... ^^;

Let's switch to Goki who was protecting the girls from the debris with great determination, he saw a wall blocking the path and charged up an attack that would decimate the obstruction with his hand.

"KILLER ICE FANG!" shouted the blue demon lord thrusting his hand at the wall as it instantly turned icy and smashed!

"AWESOME!" shouted Kasumi in awe.

"Great job Goki!" Chiaki excitedly said.

"Many thanks, Master!" Goki replied softly.

"WATCH OUT!"

Another giant debris plunged at them and this time the guardian had no choice but to jerk himself left-sided as quick as lightning to avoid hurting his two female friends but unfortunately for them due to his occasional shifting Chiaki to a more convenient position while charging up his attack Goki's arm on her had gotten loose and the sudden movement threw her out of his grasp.

"Master!" He yelled, seeing her falling slowly into the empty space.

"Goki-!" She screamed, her body plummeting downward.

"Stay here Kasumi!"

Promptly set the Heaven Shield to protect his other friend, Goki darted down the edge without any thought as he sped towards Chiaki, his hand outstretched.

He could see tears in her eyes as she reached out to him, only driving him to get to her faster. Goki stretched out his arm as far as he could and grabbed her hand tightly.

"IMMOVABLE LIGHT DRAGON!" He pulled her upward to him as his body blazed with dragon-shaped auras of ki, slowly lifting them up. He cradled her to himself.

"Master."

"Goki... thank God..."

Opened her eyes slowly, Chiaki found herself lost in warm blue gaze, their faces inches apart. The girl was almost paralyzed due to the closeness in which his arm wrapped protectively around her body. Slow motion. One. Two. Three...

"Hey cut it out you two! HELP!"

A pained voice snapped the two out of their small world. Both looked up to see their friend trying desperately to keep herself from falling off the road that was recently broken because of one of the many earthquakes in the battlefield.

"Hang on Kasumi! Now let's keep moving!" Goki said with determination, his grip on Chiaki unconsciously tightened.

"Yeah, no time to waste!" Chiaki replied trying as best as she could to avoid a blush forming on her face. GokiXChiaki anyone? XD [[Lucky number **7th **time 4th wall broke X))]]

Goki got Chiaki and Kasumi very close to the tornado where Zenki and Asura were blowing things up but the road was totally ruined! (CHAOS!)

"Anyone knows how we suppose to pass this hell of a pit?" Kasumi asked looking down an endless abyss below them before seeking an answer from Goki, "How about that cool move you previously performed?"

"No." He shook his head, "It takes very much energy, besides, the heat may harm normal human beings and I certainly don't wish to burn you alive before reaching our destination."

"I know it!"

Chiaki said having come up with an idea, "Goki! Your weapon." She looked towards the blue demon who instantly got her message and nodded his head in agreement showing complete trust in each other.

"COME! IMMOVABLE DRAGON STAFF!" Goki shouted as he placed his hand on the ground creating two parallel streams of light as he pulled out a solid rod of stone from the ground and out of the rocks was a mighty platinum staff! Kasumi could only gasp. (EPIC!)

Chiaki's idea was for Goki to pole-vault himself, Kasumi, and her into the tornado!

Goki set himself in a position for a mega jump while Chiaki and Kasumi were holding onto him.

"HERE GOES NOTHING!" Goki burst with great speed running along the shaken road!

"GOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Chiaki as Goki stabbed his weapon at the very edge of the road and plunged themselves into the tornado!

"LEAP! OFF! FAAAIITH!"

Kasumi shouted as they was flying through the air of great distance and getting closer to the tornado where Zenki and Asura were in, amazingly entering the eye of the storm where a platform miraculously appeared for a "safe" landing...

By that meaning landing FACE first... Goki, Chiaki and Kasumi in totem pole order; fortunately the three were not harmed, nothing serious, at least. :S

Down in the center of the maelstrom of the tornado, Zenki and Asura were both mashed up and scared by the attacks thrown at each other.

"In my many battles of days long ago, I've never in my wildest dream found such a warrior to rival me in strength!" Asura said with excitement smiling wildly at the battle scared demon god.

"The same goes for me to find a worthy opponent such as you!" Zenki replied smiling provocatively back at Asura.

"THIS BATTLE ENDS NOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

Both roared when their auras reached a critical point that the tornado went berserk and was about to explode as Zenki and Asura rushed at each other once more smashing their fists, an epic test of stamina!

"They are at the bottom!" Goki said having seen the two gods exchanging blows.

"ZENKI!" Chiaki shouted seeing the red demon lord all bloody and scared.

"ASURA!" Kasumi also shouted seeing the blue dragon lord in the same condition as the red demon lord but both warlike monsters completely ignored the girls' voices in the heat of battle! (JERKS! :-0)

"We need to hurry! The universe is about to collapse!" said Goki urgently because the sky was falling piece by piece! (IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! WAAHHHHHHHHHH!) [[**8th **time 4th wall broken -_-;]]

"We ought to jump down to save time!" Chiaki said without hesitation looking at Goki and Kasumi.

"Let's go!" Kasumi agreed as she, Chiaki, and Goki performed a crazy stunt jumping off the platform skydiving straight to the center of the now unstable tornado!

Zenki and Asura blazed their fists clashing and messing up the other's face while throwing crazy insults!

"HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR KNUCKLE SANDWICH?" Asura roared punching Zenki in the face just below his forehead.

"THE SAME AS YOUR FIST MIGNON!" Zenki responded to Asura and *sandwich*-punching him in the face as they continued clashing and pounding on each other! (OMG!)

"I'M HARD ROCK CRAZE!" roared Zenki slamming Asura to a floating boulder.

"AND I'M HEAVY METAL!" Asura replied as he smashed Zenki to a metallic building out of nowhere.

"MACARONI!" Zenki uppercut Asura but blue dragon was not thrown away instead standing grounded.

"CHEESE!" Asura uppercut Zenki as well but the red demon also stood firmly on his feet.

"What are they saying?" Kasumi asked severely puzzled as she, Chiaki, and Goki were still floating in the air witnessing the intense fight.

"I believe we could stop them from here!" Chiaki said seeing themselves extremely close to the banged up giants standing firm and did not even drop a single sweat after the brawl they did! (THEY'RE JUGGERNAUTS!) [[**9th **4th wall broken yeesh!]]

Goki could sense they were to finish the fight with a single head-on blow.

"EAT THIS! DIAMOND HORN!" Zenki roared as a sharp horn sprouted from his clenched fist.

"GO TO HELL! SAPPHIRE SPIKE!" Asura responded as a similar horn sprouted from his clenched fist.

"This might cut it close!" Kasumi shouted with arms crossed index and middle fingers close and straight.

"No time to lose!" Chiaki said, hands entwined ready to chant the spell of Vajra.

"VAJRAAAAAAA!" Zenki lunged toward his opponent with a crimson aura surrounding his body.

"DAGURAAAAAAA!" Asura lunged to Zenki as well, a dark blue aura surrounding his body as they prepared to CLASH for the final time...

"VA! VAJRA SHANTI SOWAKA!" Chiaki shouted as a light illuminating half the tornado.

"DA! DAGRA KAZUI ZAKUTA!" Kasumi shouted as well as another light illuminating the other half! (Shiiiiiinnnnnyyyyyy...) [[**10 **times! 4th wall broken =D]]

The two lights intertwined covering the entire Shikigami-Chou and surprisingly reverted everything that happened today especially Zenki and Asura - now Chibi-Zenki and Ryu Kazuma who had been about to pierce each other's face / chest and other body parts.

"WHOA! Talk about cuttin' it close Kasumi!"

Ryu exclaimed zipping up to catch Kasumi at crazy speed and watched Zenki CRASH right to a tree! (")

"Phew!" Chiaki exhaled in relief in Goki's arms, for she and Kasumi had successfully turned an Armageddon into a preschool playtime, at last.

########

Back at the Enno Shrine, Chiaki, Akira, Kasumi, Ryu, and little Zenki were recovering from the utter insanity of the battle caused by Zenki and Asura.

"Sorry about that, I should've told you guys I'm a descendent of a crazy battle dragon god and now housing his spirit."

Ryu explained while he apologized for the unwanted mess, but Chiaki bore no grudge for she knew Ryu did not do so intentionally.

"That's ok Ryu, I'm also sorry to think you are an evil monster back then." Chiaki replied befriending Ryu.

"DAMMIT WOMAN! I WAS ABOUT TO BEAT HIM WHEN YOU INTERFERED!" shouted Chibi-Zenki still mad at Chiaki for stopping the fight, when Kasumi came in smashing Zenki's head to the ground with... **an anvil**?

"Don't yell at your friend, you jerk!" Kasumi said holding the anvil with great effort.

"Kasumi, where did you get that?" Akira said, surprised.

"It was in a random ditch that looked like something was under it." Kasumi pointed to the same spot where Zenki was first hit by an anvil. :D

"Why?" asked Kasumi.

"Oh, nothing at all." Chiaki responded with a smile, as Zenki could utter only one word, "Ouch."

**The End**

**==Hey Saeki buddy, hope you don't mind my adapting of "Kasumi" in this little fanfic because technically it's not the same person only because I got somewhat obsessed with her name / character after reading that moving chapter with an e-translator XP still touched by the awesome romance though. Well gud luck with the future chaps!==**


End file.
